User talk:Wikiguy
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Operation: Tiger Bomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 07:46, 6 May 2009 Re: Picture Captions Sorry, i was just wondering what pictures specifically you mean, because the one's i've seen don't seem to have terrible captions. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Not you in general Pyro python, just under the pictures. I think they can be a lot more entertaining (just not so much that). You know having "Number One Rule About Flippy Club: Nobody talks about Flippy Club" instead of something like "Flippy meets his evil side" or something. Just thought that this wiki could use some colouring up, that's all.Wikiguy 02:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mondo Media e-mail address Do you know Mondo Media's e-mail address? Because I want to send them and e-mail. -Lumpy84 11/07/09 7:51 PM No, I'm sorry I do not. Why, are you upset or happy or something? I don't know I'm afraid.Wikiguy 07:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mondo Media e-mail address No, I'm don't want to complain to them. I just want to show them my blog page. And from now on, to communicate with me, please leave messages for me on my talk page. -Lumpy84 11/11/09 8:04 AM Where, give me a link to S. 4 of the Internet Shorts. Season 4 is out! See it the first episode at YouTube. Talk to me if you saw it. Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 8:32 AM Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ka Pow! Continuality I think Kenn stated that characters will be fleshed out in future episodes (if those episodes are ever produced). For example, in an interview, Kenn sad Mouse Kaboom's deafness would be explored. That being the case, it looks like things reset themselves (with the possible exception of Flippy's flip outs. (Gala0008 21:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC)) Blocking I'm blocking you from editing from puting errors in my episode "Without A Fuckaaz" --KandyY64 17:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ka-Pow! continuous plot I think it probably doesn't, because i think HTF were bringing back Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky for W.A.R. Journal. However, Buddhist Monkey and Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad may have a continuous plot, because there are main villains (The Shadow Lord and Splendont respectively), but i'm still uncertain on it. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Where, give me a link to SF debate of the Internet Shorts. Can you join my blog post? --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fan pages and Brazil I agree that the OC and Fan Art pages are bad, but in all honesty I don't really know what to do with them. I'm not big on fan art, so I really don't have that much interest in the pages to begin with. As such, I can't really do too much with them. As for the regions, I think all we really need is a brief mention on the main page (e.g., how they're shown in various countries, the whole Russian ban, etc.). I don't really think an entire page is necessary. (Gala0008 17:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC)) Hey I'm not really into fan art either. And wouldn't it be easier to create a new page for all the regions? HTF in other Countries I'm assuming you mean the history of releases in regions around the world, but i can't see it getting it's own article, i could imagine, for articles that already exist, foreign info, such as release dates and bans, a little info section like the Trivia parts, that is if i've understood what you said. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fandom Article I saw you and Gala were talking about Fan Art and Own Creations, and it did need a lot of improvement, but i thought the only way it could be improved was to be moved into the Fandom article, especially Own Creations, where it didn't really need its own article. I also think this will be easier to manage, and protect it against "Fan-Boy" edits, if you get what i mean. Do you guys think this was a good move, or is there something else that needs to be done? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fandom Thanks, i appreciate the input, however, i would like to point out that the Fan Art category had been up for a while because i've been trying to organise the images, as a lot of them are wasting away, doing nothing. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 07:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Peter Herman as Pop's new voice actor? I think if they can, Mondo Media should use Peter Herman to voice Pop from now on. I've started a disscussion on Pop's disccusion page. If you have any opinions for this idea, please leave a comment on that page. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:22 AM New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, Pyro Python